


I've just seen a face

by Secondhandoftime



Series: Bane Works [2]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secondhandoftime/pseuds/Secondhandoftime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reworking of Magus and Alec first meeting, based on a mixture of the books and the TV show</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've just seen a face

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _____________________________________________________________________

Magnus Bane was holding a birthday party for Chairman Meow who, unfortunately, was unable to attend the festivities due to the fact that the Warlock didn’t feel like dragging the cat outside of his loft. The location of the party changed quickly once word got out that Valentine was hunting Warlocks… he couldn’t house the party _and_ all a gaggle of worried warlocks. He wasn’t the type to put his people in danger that way. But he also wasn’t about to just _skip out_ on his own party despite the protests from Elias on the subject. The warlocks had more than enough magic between them to keep up the protections on the loft without Magnus’ presence there. They were just afraid, which Magnus was sympathetic to. As important as Chairman was, he was not the only reason for attending tonight. Apparently some nephilim needed something from him, and were utilizing a necklace that once belonged to him as payment. Or enticement… or both. Well certainly it had worked.

The Clave had every authority to _speak_ to him under the seal of the covenant… though no where did it say he was required to help. Magnus, of course, was very familiar with the intimate details regarding the Clave and the Downworld. While they were fairly annoying to deal with, there were quite a few loopholes that could be maneuvered around.

He was perched on a couch at the side of room, watching the bar and dance floor with lidded eyes, as if the scene before him bored him. Though he knows full well it isn’t the _party_ giving him that cold feeling in his chest that seemed to only steadily grow with the increased passage of time. They kept his boredom, fed his need to socialize like a hungry vampire sipping blood. It just wasn’t enough, but it did it’s job well enough.

One of the bartenders approached, two people following behind. The first was clearly a shadowhunter, full of arrogance and with the runes peeking out behind the black fabric of his clothes. The other would’ve caused him to stare with raised eyebrows if he hadn’t been so excellently on-guard. 

Of _course_ he would recognize Clary Fray instantly. He’d seen her grow up from their visits every two years, though she certainly wouldn’t remember all of that. It was an interesting and foreboding turn of events that she wound up in the hands of the Nephilim though, considering how hard Jocelyn had worked at keeping that world away from her.

With a small gesture the people surrounding him stood and left, not saying a word or even acknowledging the shadowhunters as they passed by. Clary and the blonde boy stopped at the bottom of the stairs leading up to where Magnus was, the bartender came up and whispered with Magnus for a few minutes, wary on if the nephilim had spoken the truth about a meeting with the High Warlock. Downworlders were loyal, especially against the Clave.  
Reluctantly she let the two up and Magnus shifted, watching the two with as bored of an expression as he could manage.

“So you’re the one who took my memories?”

_Well_ she just jumped right into things, though he was surprised she was able to presume as much. Magnus raised an eyebrow at her, then dragged his eyes lazily over to the boy. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re referring to. I know better than to mess with a mundane’s mind without going through the proper channels.”

“My Mother was a shadowhunter.” Clary spoke up hotly, though the tone of her voice apparently surprised her enough to draw back slightly. “She kept it a secret, I don’t know why.”

“So go ask her.” Magnus said with a flippant wave of his hand, as if talking to the girl was enough of an inconvenience.

“I can’t. She was taken by Valentine. I need your help… I--”

Magnus raised a hand. “I’m sorry for your tragic circumstances, but I fail to see what any of this has to do with me. If you could tell me--”

Jace huffed angrily. “Enough of this. We know you took her memories, we’ve already been to the Silent City.”

Damn. Magnus fell silent for a moment, watching the two cautiously, then finally gave out a short sigh. “Well you could have _led_ with that, I suppose. Even the Silent Brothers are capable of pulling my signature out.” His fingers traced the air lightly, swirling text that looked like fire remaining in the same design she’d seen in her head after she had seen that Valentine was her father. Just a simple name, Magnus Bane.

“You _signed_ my mind?” Clary’s face was a mixture of shock and horror, unsurprisingly, as she worked at processing how that might work. Not that the poor girl would know. 

Magnus extended a hand out to Jace. “The jewlery, _shadowhunter_.”

The blonde fished in his pocket a moment then danged the silver set necklace in front of him, almost close enough for Magnus to outright grab. When he tried, Jace pulled back slightly.   
“Give Clary her memories and you get the necklace.”

“I need to verify it’s authenticity.” 

Magnus was surprised that had worked actually, as jace dropped it into the warlocks waiting hand. He was certainly a young one, not that Magnus was complaining. It got the ruby necklace back in his hands. He tried to not look too victorious as he turned and opened a portal. “Unfortunately the perfection of the spell I cast doesn’t allow me to just hand over memories to you. There are things we can do, so we should --”

There was a shout and by the time the three of them reacted, the circle member was dead and Magnus had pulled Clary more towards the portal. Valentine. His thoughts were pulled to the warlocks hiding at his lair. Though he knew they could hold the wards, if Valentine himself were to go….Despite wanting to help Clary, he needed to get back.

“Come with me, Clary. I can explain to you what happened with your memories and I can offer you protections that _shadowhunters_ can’t.”

The trouble was that she didn’t trust him, why would she? She knew nothing about him, remembered nothing about him, but he had to offer. It didn’t take more than a few seconds before she was protesting and trying to convince Magnus to not run away either, but his attention had been drawn to a figure approaching.

_Will?”_

Magnus stared, surprised, until the boy got closer then he was able to see the difference in the facial structure and obviously the runes in different places. But he did bear a resemblance, especially at a distance. He watched the Shadowhunter with fascination as he checked the dead circle member.  
“Who are _you?_ ”

“Magnus --” Clary’s voice piped up and he glanced at her before pulling his jacket free from her grasp and disappearing into the portal. He felt… surprised, jarred. He wasn’t sure who the shadowhunter boy was, but it’d sparked up memories that until a few minutes ago had been hidden away. Things he certainly didn’t have time for right now.

He reappeared in his bedroom to the sounds of fighting and screams.


End file.
